LOTM: Escapade Through Time S1 P5/Transcript
(Erin and Jack are seen back home sitting together on the couch) Erin:..... Jack: You okay? Erin: Yeah, I'm fine sweetie. Jack: Good. (Jack looks at Erin's stomach) Jack: How're the kids doing? Erin: Still fine Jackie. Just like the last 3 times you asked me this past hour. Jack: I just wanna be sure. Erin: I'm glad you're so caring but we're okay I promise. Jack: Well you know what the doc said. We got twins on the way! How can I not be worried and excited all at once? Erin: True. Jack: You think they'll get Ice Powers too? Erin: Mirzak did say all my children would haves power like me when he gave Rose hers. I'm more interesting if they'll be part Shadow. Jack: God I hope so. Erin: Heh, me too. Jack: *Smile* Erin: What? Jack: You went from being kinda jacked to having a big lump as a stomach. (Erin punches Jack in the face) Jack: OW!! Erin: *Annoyed* I may have a big lump, but my punches still hurt. Jack: Owww... Erin:....*Smirks and giggles* (Soon, the other heroes return home) Alex;...... Erin: Hey bro. Welcome back. Jack: *Finishes rubbing the soreness* So what happened over there? Alex:..... He's back. Erin: He? What- ! ……… Y-You don't mean....? Alex: Mister Negative. He's....back. Erin: !!! Jack: No way....! Alex: Yeah... Erin: *Frustrated sigh* Of all the times to be benched... And for another 3 months at least... Jack: Hey it's okay Erin. You still get to be a parent! Erin: Still, it sucks having to wait... Jack: At least you get me by your side. Erin: Heh, I sure do. Jack: *Smile* (Suddenly the front door opens. The heroes all look and see a teenage Blue entering the room) Blue: *Sighs* Uraraka: Oh hey Blue! Blue: Hey... Alex: You okay there. Blue: Yeah just... My date didn't go so well. Erin: Awww. Jack: Wait what date? Blue: Just some girl I was seeing. She seem really nice and VERY pretty but.... She wasn't very nice after all.... While we were at the movies she called me a "dumb slime ball". Erin: ! What a bitch! Blue: That's one word for it... Alex: You gonna be okay there? Blue: Yeah I'll be fine. Jack: So you've been going on dates lately Blue? Blue: Yeah. I'm not looking for like a long term relationship or anything like that, just wanna enjoy the company of some nice girls is all. Alex: Why don't you just hang out with your siblings? Jack: You have fun with them. Blue: Oh I do, I love my siblings a lot just... *Shrugs* I can't really explain. Erin: Well you are your mom's son after all. Alex: Heh. True. Blue: Yeah. Speaking of which, I should go seem them. Maybe they can help me feel better regarding that slime ball comment. Alex: You go do that. We got things to discuss as well. Blue: *Nods* (Blue goes into he and his siblings' room) Blue: Guys? (Blue's siblings Green, Red, Pink and Yellow are seen in the room as teenagers doing things around the room) Red: Oh hey bro! Pink: Hey Blue! Blue: Hey guys. Yellow: So how did your date go you little perv? Blue: Yellow I'm not a perv you know that.... (Blue lies on his bed sad) Red: Bro? Blue: *Sigh* I though the girl I was seeing was nice... But she called me a "Slime Ball".. Pink: She what?! Green: Oh man what a bitch! Blue: That's what Erin said. Red: Well hey forget her bro. Any girl would be lucky to score a date with you. Blue: *Sad moan* Red: Come on, you can't let one girl get to you. Yellow: Yeah come on, don't let one bad date ruin things for you. Pink: Yeah you've seen nice girls remember? Blue: Hmm... It still hurt being called a slime ball... Pink: Awww. (Pink pats Blue's back) Pink: Cheer up bro. You know you've got us to care for you. Blue: .. Yeah. That's true. Pink: Yeah come on, we'll cheer you right up. Red: You wanna play me a round in our new fighting game? Killer Kombat? Blue: Hmm.. Yeah that sounds fun. Red: Ha! That's my bro! Blue: *Smile* Red: Let's go! (Blue and Red start playing game while the girls go about they're things) Blue: Say where's Webster? Yellow; I think he's with Katlyn and Ava. Pink: Yeah so are Maggie and Sam. Blue: Ah okay. Yellow; Say you guys wanna go see them? Pink: Sure! Green: Let's do it! (The girls go and leave the room before it cuts to Alex and Jessica in his room alone) Alex:..... Jessica: You okay Alex? Alex: I'm fine it's just.....*Sigh* Knowing he's back is bringing back old memories... Jessica: Oh... Alex: But still, if Negative is back, who's to say Chronos isn't bringing other villains back from the past as well? Jessica: Other villains? …… Y-You don't think....? Alex: Yeah... Glentra, Ultron, Cinder, Gnash, Starkiller, even Alkorin... Jessica: *Shiver* Alex:..... Jessica: Well, we can fight this though. Right? Alex:....I don't know... Jessica:...... Alex:...... Jessica: Well, I'll be out on the beach. Come out when you're ready. (Alex nods as Jessica as she leaves) Alex:...... (Alex opens a nearby drawer, finding a small ring box inside) Alex:......*Sigh* Not yet Alex. Not yet. (Alex closes the drawer before it cuts to Pink, Yellow and Green meeting with Webster, Katlyn, Ava, Maggie and Sam on the beach) Yellow: Hey guys! Webster: Oh hey girls! Maggie: Hey! (The three are seen in their teenage forms) Pink: What's up? Ava: Nothing much. Katlyn: Yeah just relaxing. Webster: What are you up? Pink: Just came by to see you guys. Ava: Where are the boys? Yellow: Playing video games. Blue had a bad time on his date though... Katlyn: Aww really? Ava: What happened? Pink: Girl he was with turned out to be a bitch. Maggie: Whoa that's kind of harsh! Green: She called him a slime ball. Maggie:... I take it back. Sam: Yeah. Ava: Is he doing okay? Yellow: He's a bit sad, but he'll be fine. Pink: Yeah. A few video games and by tomorrow he'll be ready to find himself another girl. Katlyn: Heh. Jeez he takes after your mom doesn't he? Green: Hehe. Yeah he kind of does. Sam: I wonder how long till he asks Anne out? Maggie: Anne? Going on a date? In what universe? Sam: Exactly! Ava: Hey now you two don't be mean! Sam: Aww come on you know Anne isn't the romance type. Ava: You don't know that. Sam: Dude have you SEEN her ever act all lovey to anyone else? Ava: Just cause someone doesn't ACT lovey doesn't man they don't have an interest in romance. Sam: If you say so. Katlyn: I think they'd be rather cute together! Pink: Ooooh Katlyn are you trying to set Anne up with Blue? Katlyn: Hey why not? Green: Hmmmm…. Sam:... No. No no no. Guy you are seriously not thinking of doing what I THINK you're doing? Webster: Wait what's going on? All three: Let's set them up! Webster: Oh. Sam: Oh boy... Pink: My brother is gonna go on a date with Anne! Yellow: Oh this is gonna be awesome! Green: I can't wait! Katlyn: Let's go then! We got time to spare! Sam: Uhh- (The group runs off) Sam:.....*Sigh* Guess I can't stop 'em now. Maggie: 10 bucks says Anne goes to beat them for this. Sam: 20 on Anne beating up Blue first. Maggie: Deal. (The two follow the group) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts